


A Beast of a Different Color

by oorsprong



Series: A Marked Man [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux and Kylo Ren meet for what may be the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beast of a Different Color

**Author's Note:**

> This work was beta'd and edited by the incomparable Jakathine. Please check this author out!

Hux sat in his quarters, restless.  He hadn’t seen Kylo Ren since they’d reached the coordinates pre-arranged by Snoke. He hated this waiting game.  Presumably Ren would know when he was summoned but whether that would be hours or days from now was anyone’s guess.  In the meantime he had nothing but time on his hands.   Twice he’d met privately with Ren, who had zealously given himself over to the role of Hux’s concubine the first time but had more or less gone through the motions the second.  Disappointing but not entirely unexpected.  The preparations for training with Snoke were no doubt taking their toll.  

 

He was interrupted by a chime at the door.  When it slid open Hux was shocked to see Ren standing there, paler than usual. 

 

“It’s time.”

 

Hux didn't have to ask.  “I’ll be ready in a moment.”

 

“No.  Tomorrow morning,” Ren said softly, his voice oddly flat.  Wasn't he pleased to resume his training?  The apprentice had grown quieter since the girl had taken a 'saber to him; listless rather than brooding.  He hoped the man would pull himself together before Snoke got ahold of him.  He understood little about the dark side of the force but he did know that weakness was one of its cardinal sins.

 

“You came all the way here to tell me this?” Hux demanded, trying to hide his relief.  One more evening, then.

 

“I came here…” he licked his lips and let his gaze trail off to the side as though he didn't know how to continue.  “I want to come in.”

 

Hux nodded brusquely and when Kylo Ren swept into the room he noticed for the first time that the other had not bothered with any of the trappings of his usually formidable appearance.  He wore a dark robe of some silky material that skirted the line of what was appropriate outside of one’s quarters.  As an officer he found it distasteful.  From a personal standpoint he found it irresistible.  Once the door closed behind him Ren began pacing.

 

“I need more time.”

 

“Time for what?”  The General almost laughed.  “If Snoke wants you there in the morning then you had better be ready for him.  Did you come here to work off this energy?  Presumptuous of you.”  He couldn't hide a smile.

 

Ren stopped in his tracks and sighed.  “No.  I want you to tell me what to do.”

 

“Don’t I always?”  Hux stood in front of him and grabbed his wrists.  “Take off your clothes.”

 

“Not like that!  I’m not ready for this.  For the training.  I need your help.”

 

Hux let go and for a moment they stared at one another.  

 

“I can’t be that for you.  That’s not… that’s not part of this.  You shouldn't even be telling me this.”

 

“Who else could I tell?"

 

In that moment Ren looked like nothing so much as a lost child.   _ Have I broken him? _  Surely Snoke’s apprentice was made of sterner stuff than this.  

 

“Snoke will tell you what to do.  If he suspects you of doubt he won’t hesitate to kill you.  Do you understand?”  Hux’s voice sounded hard, cruel to his own ears but there was no room for mercy.  Here was dangerous territory.  Ren was looking at him in a way that made him vaguely uncomfortable so he fell back on the only thing he’d ever done solely for Kylo Ren’s pleasure.

 

“I’ll draw you a bath.”

 

Without waiting for an answer he filled the large tub in his spacious refresher, carefully adjusting the temperature.  Here was familiar ground.

 

“Come here, Pet,” he called, more of habit than anything else.  In the roles they played for their mutual satisfaction it gave him a thrill to use a term both dear and demeaning.  Now Ren had come to him for… what exactly?  Sanctuary?  He could give that.  It wouldn’t cost him a thing.  Advice, on the other hand; that was a beast of a different color.

 

Ren sauntered in and it gave Hux no small amount of pleasure to see how obediently he sat on the edge of the tub with his long limbs folded and his head slightly bowed.

 

"Take off your robe and get into the tub.”

 

Hux undressed as well, painfully aware that this was the first time he had ever allowed this level of intimacy without the use of Ren’s body in exchange.  The other watched him curiously but what lay behind those luminous dark eyes remained elusive.  The tub was large enough for both of them to sit comfortably but he sat on the wide rim with his feet in the water.   Ren lowered his face, offering a glimpse of dark eyelashes flickering tantalizingly against his pale skin.  A current of discomfort ran between them.  This was new territory and it made Hux just as uncomfortable but damn if he'd let it show.  To keep control while the barriers were thin-- that was the mark of a leader; a master.

 

“I’m going to wash your hair.”

 

“Why would you do that?”'

 

_ Because I take care of what’s mine. _

 

“I’ve always done that,” Hux said, frowning.  Then he realized what he was saying and clarified; “I don’t mind doing that for you.  Regardless of what you’ve done for me.”

 

Ren seemed to consider this and that scared him a little.  Usually the man had a snide remark on the tip of his tongue but everything seemed out of place now.

 

“Fine.” he closed his eyes and leaned back.  

 

_ Who are you and what have you done with Kylo Ren? _ Hux thought as he grabbed the retractable nozzle from it’s place on the wall.  He checked the temperature again and then ran the water through his pet’s thick hair, methodically working his fingers against the scalp.  He lathered his hands with gel from a small tube on the edge of the tub and worked it in.  An eerie calm fell over him.  Small tasks done diligently gave him a measure of satisfaction but this uncanny sensation felt as though Ren had blanketed them both in unnatural tranquility.

Sometimes Snoke’s apprentice gave him more than he bargained for when they were together.  He wasn’t permitted to use the force but the feelings came unbidden.  Hux had once been hit with a shock of pleasure that had winded him while he thrust himself into the bound and gagged Ren.  Some men cried out.  Kylo Ren force projected overwhelming emotions directly into Hux’s consciousness.  It wasn’t unpleasant, exactly… but it was not something he would ever grow accustomed to.

 

“Keep your eyes closed,” he murmured, but it was unnecessary.  Ren looked almost as though he had gone to sleep.  While he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair Hux allowed his eyes to wander.  He turned off the nozzle and set it back on the wall.  Was this some sort of trance?  He knew so little about the force; about the Knights of Ren.  These things didn’t concern him.  

 

Without thinking too much about it he slid into the tub and leaned over his dark-eyed beauty, gazing at the slender face and sensuous lips that not even the scar could detract from -- _ I’m not going to kiss him _ \-- rich and ripe as a woman’s beneath his endearingly over-sized nose.   _ I’m going to kiss him. _  He could pinpoint the moment he lost control, the moment he found himself leaning forward and pressing his lips against Ren’s forehead and the bridge and tip of his nose in succession; grazing and teasing those full lips with his own.

 

Ren leaned eagerly into the kiss, sloshing water up over the tiles.  Hux pulled back immediately.

 

“Not like this,” Hux panted, feeling himself flush with humiliation.

 

Ren stared back at him through half-lidded eyes and smiled.

 

“Why not?”

 

“We can’t.  You know why not.”   _Stupid._  He climbed out of the bath and hurriedly dressed, feeling helpless.  Anger was quick to follow, “You are going to do as Snoke says because submission is in your blood.  You don’t know how else to be.  If it weren’t me it would have been someone else.”

 

“If it weren’t _ you _ ,” Ren mused, standing up and facing him; looking absolutely absurd with water dripping from every appendage, “If it weren’t me would it have been someone else, General?”

 

Hux still wanted him and hated himself for it.

 

“Get dressed.  Go back to your room and get some sleep.  Tomorrow your life is in Snoke’s hands.”   _ All our lives are. _

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

Hux ran a hand absently through his hair and shook his head.  “There is no one like you.”

 

By sheer force of will he dropped into a chair and kept silent as the master of the Knights of Ren dressed and dried his hair.  That was prudent, he thought, it would look odd for him to leave Hux’s quarters looking freshly showered.  

 

“General,” Ren said softly, giving Hux a start.  Somehow the man had crept up to stand in front of him without any notice.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Maybe you’re right.  Maybe it would have been someone else.  But it was you.”

 

And then he was gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
